


First Impressions [Yennefer x FemReader]

by savethebeesknees



Series: The Witcher Collection [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Can Yennefer be my cool sorceress girlfriend k thanks, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reader is speechless, Romantic Fluff, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Yen is literally my everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethebeesknees/pseuds/savethebeesknees
Summary: Request: hey, could i request a Yennefer x Fem!Reader? where the reader had magic and she’s close with Geralt, and is usually confident. Yennefer takes a liking to her and enjoys making reader blush? the rest is up to you!----Y/n meets Yennefer for the first time since becoming Geralt’s traveling companion and she becomes a blushing, babbling mess around her.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader, yennefer x reader
Series: The Witcher Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851100
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	First Impressions [Yennefer x FemReader]

You were never a shy girl. You had never been humbled by other people’s opinions of you, and hardly took notice of the odd (and, on occasion, cold) stares you got while walking through villages. That just comes with the territory of being a Witcher’s traveling partner, closest friend, and the residential sorceress, though. Doesn’t help you were equally as stubborn and stoic as Geralt towards people you didn’t know. But, sure, you just have to have thick skin for the lifestyle.

A challenging part of traveling with Geralt was the fact that the you two (more often than not) had to fend each other off for sleeping partners. Problem was, the two of you had remarkably similar taste in women. It would turn into a competition when you both fancied the same girl on the other side of the tavern. You’d win some over, you’d lose others. Either way, one of you got laid and the other hide to bite their tongue and take the loss. Or find another bed for the night – sometimes the girl would have a cute friend.

It was a good dynamic, though. The two of you had bonded over your shared taste, and even came to take comfort in watching each other strike out every now and then. It kept your egos from getting too big. You didn’t embarrass easily, though. In fact, each failed attempt at wooing a girl was met with a cheeky smile and a nod. Everyone has their type and sometimes you just weren’t the right one.

Despite never knowing whether your charms would be spent on a girl who was interested or not, and despite being rejected a few times, you never blushed. That was for certain, at least, until you met _her_ : Yennefer of Vengerberg. The sultry sorceress with raven black hair and violet eyes. She radiated with beauty and her aura was overpowering. AKA the moment you saw her you were smitten.

She had apparently met Geralt years before the two of you became a duo and having crossed paths on a quest from some nobleman, had decided to accompany you on your journey. You were straight up not having a good time – Any time you tried to talk to her (or vice versa) you found yourself with your foot in your mouth. You couldn’t get a single coherent sentence out around her. So, instead of attempting to talk with her, you played newfound a silent role in the group.

“So, Y/n,” Yennefer had elected to walk beside you instead of occupy Roach’s saddle with Geralt. Which he threw you out of the moment she entered the picture and you knew what that meant. “How have you found the Witcher’s company these last few years?”

“He’s alright.” You stated plainly. Surely, if you met her gaze even once you would melt into a puddle at her feet. Plus, it was obvious Geralt and she had a past. Usually, you wouldn’t let that stop you from flirting (if only to ruffle his feathers), but with Yennefer you couldn’t calm your rapidly beating heart enough to care about pissing Geralt off. Your attempts would only result in tension and an extremely awkward rest of the trip.

“That’s all you have to say?” She asked, quirking a brow. “You must be the perfect match for each other.”

You whipped around in her direction, looking like a deer caught in a crossfire, “No we aren’t – It’s not like that… I um-” It wouldn’t have been the first time someone assumed Geralt and you were a couple, and usually it wouldn’t have bothered you. With her though, you wanted her to know that you were very much available… not too available, though. No, you wanted to seem available enough to appear aloof, but also like you could attract anyone you wanted.

“Your mind is racing, my gods.” Yennefer said with a breathy laugh, “I meant because you both say so little, but your thoughts betray you.”

“Don’t read my mind Yen, makes for shit conversation.” Geralt said from atop Roach. His voice was steady as ever and revealed nothing, but as your eyes met his you could tell he was trying to gage what was going on with you.

It didn’t take long for him to figure it out either.

“You can read minds?” You squeaked, your footsteps slowly coming to a halt. “Like the whole time? _This_ _whole time_? Like since I first saw you?”

“Yes,” She said, smirking at you from over her shoulder, “and I think that you look _‘absolutely mind-fuckingly gorgeous’_ as well.” Those were the first words that came to you when Geralt introduced her.

“Absolutely mind-fuckingly gorgeous” was the only way your little brain could attempt to describe the goddess in front of you. And not only did she know you thought that, but she repeated your words back to you. She said it to you, said you were also gorgeous, and all you could feel was despair. She reads minds and that means she even knows you were in panic mode now.

Desperately you looked to Geralt for help, but he was focused on retrieving an apple from his saddle bag. In a weird attempt to diffuse the situation, you played dumb.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You picked at a thread on your tunic, “Doesn’t sound like something I’d say.”

“Oh, is that right?” Yennefer began sauntering towards you and your heart leapt into your throat.

You tried to swallow it, “I think you’re pretending.”

“So,” As she approached you, you took a step backwards. “You don’t think that my dress clings in all the right places?” You shook your head, remaining silent, willing yourself not to take another raking glance at her form in the black gown.

She approached you, whispering the thoughts that ran through your head about her appearance back at you. She walked slowly and you couldn’t decide whether you should run away from her or pull her to you so that the agonizing process would be sped up. But, as if your feet had a mind of their own, with every step she took towards you, you took another one backwards. That is, until your path was blocked, and you found yourself pressed between Yennefer and the trunk of a grand oak tree.

“Tell me, Y/n,” Her lips brushed against yours as she spoke, “Why is it your heart hasn’t stopped fluttering like a baby bird since I arrived? Do I truly make you that nervous?”

You closed your eyes instinctively as she brought her lips to nip at your earlobe.

“Yennefer,” Geralt called back at the two of you, “Let the poor thing go she looks like she’s going to faint.”

You could hear a small laugh escape Yen’s mouth. With one quick kiss behind your ear she whispered, “Meet me in my tent later tonight.”

_Oh_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really like the characters in this part so I might make a part 2 to it, but I'm not sure yet! What do y'all think? Should I add the tent scene?


End file.
